1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an annular key collecting device, and especially to an annular key collecting device making a larger operation space for mounting and detaching keys as well as increasing the entire structural strength of the annular key collecting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Key collecting rings with two circles each made in the early stages are difficult and inconvenient in putting in and taking out keys; as a result, the key collecting devices used nowadays are mostly in the shapes of disks. Such a disk-like key collecting device basically is provided with an external peripheral groove in which at a specific position there is provided an access for keys in communication with the external peripheral groove, the access for keys can be controlled for closing or opening with a slide pin provided. By the fact that the access for keys is quite narrow, it is inconvenient generally for a finger to do a rather delicate handling action.
Thereby, some key collecting device has a rotatable ring mounted on the top end of the main body thereof, the ring is provided with a notch as an access hole for keys. The notch of the ring is moved by rotating into the main body normally to form a closing state, and can be exposed by rotating outwardly for putting in or taking out keys. However, the ring of quite a diameter and with an empty inner space extends out of the main body of the key collecting device quite roughly, this not only affects the entire esthetic appearance of the product, but also is subjected to damage by inadvertent collision.
The object of the present invention is to provide an annular key collecting device having an annular ring of a predetermined diameter, the ring is provided with a notch as an access for keys, and is positioned in a plurality of spaced curved recesses formed on an upper housing and a lower housing opposite to each other. A slide-controlling member is provided in the upper and the lower housings and has a front end at least having a width in coincident with that of the notch of the ring, the slide-controlling member normally latches the notch of the ring, and can contract to set the notch of the ring free by a force. In a preferred embodiment, the upper and the lower housings have a plurality of spaced spokes for movably clamping the annular ring, every two of the spaced spokes opposite to each other form a space for operation with the other two of the spaced spokes opposite to each other when the notch of the ring is exposed by rotating.
The present invention will be apparent after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiments thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.